


Miles Away

by xanzpet (gleefulmusings)



Series: Verses [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/xanzpet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words freely given can make all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles Away

_You always love me more, miles away._  
 _I hear it in your voice when we're miles away._  
 _You're not afraid to tell me, miles away._  
 _I guess we're at our best when we're miles away._

_~_ Madonna

* * *

The first year had been the hardest, when the phone would ring and he’d leap upon it, anxious to hear Dean’s voice answer him back and launch into a blistering ribbing followed by a ruthless interrogation.

But those calls were few and far between, though there was at least some discernible pattern to them, usually lunar, and Sam made sure to carry on him his fully-charged phone at all times.

At first, he wondered if his brother’s haphazard communications were because he simply didn’t like using the phone; Dean had always preferred face-to-face conversations, as they showcased his winning smile and his charm could be on full display.  
  
After that initial semester, he had dismissed that thought and chose to believe that Dean was staying away purposefully so that he would more easily adjust to his new life, but that hope died swiftly when his own calls to Dean’s phone went straight to voicemail and remained unreturned.

His mind swirled with confusion and then anger, convincing himself that John had placed limits on the number of calls Dean was to make. His father’s voice still rung in his ears that he was never to come back if he left for college, and he hadn’t heard from him since. As the weeks and then months passed, however, the more Sam came to believe Dean wasn’t calling because he couldn’t be bothered.

Still, when fleeting contact was made, Dean never hung up without telling him how much he loved him.  
  
It wasn’t so much that they spoke of anything important. Sam was disinterested in hearing recounts of latest hunts and Dean was bored by his brother’s excited blathering about this party or such-and-such class or this frat which wanted him to rush.

Sam never told him about Jess, but knew Dean figured there was _someone_.

The calls became spaced further apart and grew shorter and more distant in tone. Finally, they were made only to the apartment phone, and always when Sam was in class.

Still, Dean always made sure to tell him he loved him, and it was those three words – words which Dean had never before said to him before, and were delivered now with such effusive warmth – to which Sam clung and wrapped himself in when life’s annoyances threatened to get the better of him.  
  
Gradually, the calls ceased altogether, yet Sam never doubted that Dean loved him and continued to do so. If anything, he was more sure of this now then when they were kids, and his love for his brother burned brighter than he thought possible.

He just wondered why it had taken Dean so long to say the words, what had compelled him.


End file.
